


Dazzle Me (You're the Universe)

by TheCityLightShow



Series: Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Tony rather likes it), Bucky is an Astrophysics Nerd, Flirting, Fluff, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/pseuds/TheCityLightShow
Summary: They’ve been sat in the bar for nearly an hour, drinking and laughing and watching people on the dance-floor: and for the last twenty minutes, Sam has been trying to convince Bucky to talk to someone. All because Bucky had said that being an astrophysics student didn’t mean he couldn’t get himself a date if he wanted to.Sam slides his gaze to the bar again. “Fourth from the right.” He says, grinning, and Bucky groans, giving in and turning to look, anot my typealready balanced to be said, when he counts across and sees who Sam’s referring to.The guy is exactly his type.It must show on his face too, but Bucky couldn’t care if he tried. The guy is gorgeous, and as he flashes a smile at the guy behind the bar, Bucky’s already got several cheesy lines about how bright that smile is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Winteriron prompt: AU bucky uses pick up lines on tony. Both are in their late twenties. Humour and Happy ending. [Anon] 
> 
> The pick up lines come from **[this post](http://thecitylightshow.tumblr.com/post/156329054389/do-u-have-any-space-related-pickup-lines)** on tumblr, I just shamelessly borrowed them.

“What about her over there?” Sam asks, gesturing towards the bar. Bucky doesn’t even look.

“Seriously Sam?” He’s exasperated by the whole conversation, honestly, and he aims a kick at Steve under the table as he carries on laughing.

They’ve been sat in the bar for nearly an hour, drinking and laughing and watching people on the dance-floor: and for the last twenty minutes, Sam has been trying to convince Bucky to talk to someone. All because Bucky had said that being an astrophysics student didn’t mean he couldn’t get himself a date if he wanted to.

“Yeah, man! I want proof.” Sam protests, a glint in his eye that Bucky knows all too well is a challenge – it’s had Nat bailing the three of them out of the campus lock-up before now.

“Buck’s always been good with the ladies, Sam.” Steve tells him, and shit, now there’s a smirk to go with that glint.

“Oh yeah?” Sam slides his gaze to the bar again. “Fourth from the right.” He says, grinning, and Bucky groans, giving in and turning to look, a _not my type_ already balanced to be said, when he counts across and sees who Sam’s referring to.

The guy is exactly his type.

It must show on his face too, because Sam is laughing his ass off, and Steve is trying to pretend he’s not, but Bucky couldn’t care if he tried. The guy is _gorgeous_ , all artfully messy dark hair and tight black clothing. The guy flashes a smile at the guy behind the bar, and Bucky’s already got several cheesy lines about how bright that smile is.

“Alright then, Wilson, watch and learn.” Bucky says, standing up from the table. He takes a moment to just _breathe_ , before he’s sliding into the space next to the guy at the bar. “Are you a blue super giant? Because you’re extremely hot and incredibly bright.”

The guy snorts a laugh, and turns to face him, leaning against the bar. “I prefer red to blue,” he says, grinning. “And you are?”

“Bucky. Are you dark matter? Because you’re indescribable.” Bucky can’t help but grin at the way the guy lights up when he laughs, and if Bucky’s not mistaken there’s a light blush across his cheeks.

“I’m just Tony.” The guy tells him, taking a sip of the drink the bartender’s just put next to him. “Drink?” he offers, and before Bucky can accept – though he plans to – there’s a drink put next to him. “I take it you’re an astrophysics student, then?” Bucky takes a sip of his drink – something fruity explodes on his tongue, nothing he’d order for himself, but he finds he rather likes it – and licks his lips before he replies.

“What gave it away?” he teases, and Tony’s grinning again, that bright smile that Bucky could stare at for the rest of his life. “And you?”

“Engineering. PhD.” He says it like it’s nothing, but the guy’s got to be the same age as Bucky, and he doesn’t graduate ‘til next semester. He whistles low, and then grins;

“Are you the theoretical limit of possible human galactic observation? Because you’re far out.” Tony laughs, and Bucky’s just glad he didn’t accidentally offend him.

“What are you, a hippie?” He asks, and Bucky can’t help but laugh along with him at that.

“Seriously doll, that’s awesome. You’re, what, 21?” Tony just nods, smiling – this one’s somehow brighter, though it’s shyer and doesn’t show his teeth. Bucky almost prefers it. The moment of silence that follows isn’t awkward, even as they can’t take their eyes off each other, but Bucky decides to break it any way. “Are you a shooting star? Because I’d like to make a wish with you.”

“Jesus, how many of these lines have you got?” Tony asks, laughing again, and Bucky shrugs a shoulder and watches him laugh.

“Are you a terrestrial planet in the goldilocks zone of a yellow, K category star? Because you’re full of life.” Bucky tells him as he’s straightening back up, and that is _definitely_ a blush across his cheeks now. Tony licks his lips, and the smile drops away a little bit.

“What is this?” he gestures awkwardly between them – and yeah, okay, it does seem like Bucky’s just joking around. He smiles softly when he replies, and hope that Tony gets that he means it.

“It’s like I’m an impatient astrophysicist and you’re the age of the universe, because I wanna date you badly.” Tony seems to ponder that a moment, and Bucky feels the nerves grow under his skin, as the brunet holds his gaze. He shifts closer, smile growing on his face, and Bucky holds his breath.

“Got another one?” he asked softly, and Bucky has to swallow before he can speak.

“Are you a planetary alignment? Because you’re a once in a lifetime event.” Tony’s face lights up at that, and Bucky barely has chance to catch what he says, before Tony’s pulling him down into a sweet kiss. He pulls back with a grin, and Tony’s eyes are dancing with mirth.

“I don’t have to be.” Tony repeats, and Bucky hopes to make sure of that.

 

\--

 

“Are you an A1 category supernova? Because you’re explosive.”

It comes later, when they’re laid in Bucky’s bed together, happy and sated. Tony laughs quietly, shoulders shaking against Bucky’s, and he gently whacks the man – gentle only because he doesn’t have the energy to hit any harder – and rolls over, falling asleep easily curled up against Bucky’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who realise I didn't use all the lines in the post, I already have a sequel partially written out. If that's something you'd like to see, subscribe to the series _You're the Universe_ and hopefully I'll get it done soon!
> 
> As always, if you want to give me a prompt, you can find me at my **[tumblr](http://thecitylightshow.tumblr.com/)** , and I'll get to it soon! If you just want to come chat, that's awesome too!


End file.
